Ley/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The Demon World's representative summoner." Main Info *'Name:' Ley von Crimson River *'Age:' Unknown *'Hobbies:' Bothering Dio13. Ley von Crimson River. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes:' Being a spectator at fights, participating in fights, scaring Dio *'Dislikes:' A world with no fighting, when Dio tries to fight back *'Weakness:' Having only one horn Ley had been born weak with an incurable disease. Her father who was desperate to save her, called upon the great wizard, Oz. Through the transplant of some ancient demon's core, Ley was miraculously able to survive. When the core was transplanted into Ley, a ritual to summon the soul of the core's owner was performed. Because of this ritual, Ley now has another soul inside her. That soul belongs to Void's lover Edna and as Ley grew older she began to resemble Edna too. With the disappearance of the chief of the Moderate faction and the influence of the Extremist faction becoming more powerful, the chief of the Crimson River family felt that something suspicious was going on. He decides to send his daughter Ley to Aernas in search of their ally and the chief of the Burning Canyon family, Dio. Coordi - Pirate Queen ??? Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Trivia *Harbinger is Ley's 2nd job in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, the Summoner's design was used instead. *Ley was released on September 1, 2018, in the global server, along with Lire. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Ley 01.png|'Harbinger' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Ley 02.png|'Distinguished Lady of Darkness' portrait. LeyCoordi.png|'Pirate Queen' Coordi portrait. kakaoleydefault.png|'Harbinger' expression system. kakaoleyss.png|'Distinguished Lady of Darkness' expression system. kakaoleypiratequeen.png|'Pirate Queen' Coordi expression system. kakaoleynpc.png|NPC expression system. kakaojeevesnpc.png|Expression system of Jeeves. IconHero-Rey-5.png|'Harbinger' icon. IconHero-Rey-6.png|'Distinguished Lady of Darkness' icon. IconHero-Rey-Pirate.png|'Pirate Queen' Coordi icon. IconHero-Rey-Jeeves.png|Jeeves' icon. IconHero-Rey-Haunt.png|Haunt's icon. PirateKingJeeves.png|Jeeves as seen in Pirate Queen Coordi. PirateKingHaunt.png|Haunt as seen in Pirate Queen Coordi. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ley Chibi.png|Ley's chibi portrait. gcfkupdateley.png gcfkupdatedarkmatriarch.png Sprites ley-5-1.png ley-5-2.png ley-6-1.png ley-6-2.png ley-jeeves-1.png ley-haunt-1.png ley-wine-1.png ley-pirate-1.png ley-pirate-2.png ley-pirate-jeeves.png ley-pirate-haunt.png Videos 레이 해적왕 第9回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #9 - Ley. Quotes * "You... I have taken a liking to you, although you're vulgar.." * "Greetings. I am a first-rate amongst the Arcanists, the only daughter of the Crimson River family Ley von Crimson River." * "Horns? I recall I'm writhing in pain when I was young but turns out that there was only one." * "Beautiful.. is that truly your best attempt to praise me?" * "If it isn't urgent, could you relay it through Jeeves instead?" * "You did well for a human." * "Dio.. do you recall that time? When you fainted after I performed the guillotine choke on you!" * "Just now, that.. looked really innocent and I don't dislike that!" * "When I was young, I did receive a surgery due to a disease. Now I'm fine." * "You're a really funny one!" * "Do you want to work under me? I don't feel comfortable using Jeeves as a sandbag anymore." * "Good! Good! Bring out all that ferociousness!" * "Do you know how kind I was to Dio when we were young.." * "Ah~ This is good~ Could you do it more?" * "Martial arts is really the best sport! I feel ecstatic when I see those fists dancing about!" * "Ehh~ That much is really nothing." * "I don't know.. I felt a sense of nostalgia when we first met." * "Are you assuming that all Asmodians are violent?" * "Do not test my patience any further!" * "Jeeves! Can you not perform your job properly?!" * "Lowly human scum... You dare.." * "Lowly being, know your place.." * "You're just a nuisance. Get lost!" * "Jeeves! Get all of them out of my sight!" * "Just tell them to die!" * "Jeeves! Where were you all this while?" * "Jeeves! Why does the tea taste this awful?" * "The Crimson River family is the strongest amongst the arcane world!" * "These fools!" * "Destruction is not all that bad. It can be a driving force for creation." * "I do not always desire destruction." * "The Crimson River and Burning Canyon families are moderate Asmodians." * "Yes. Yes. Excellent. I'll admit." * "What? Don't you have a butler? That's impossible!" * "You don't have a chef? So your butler cooks as well?" * "How do you manage to sleep in that shabby house." * "It's nothing.. nothing.." * "What are you doing? This isn't like you. Cheer up." * "It's weird.. my heart pains whenever I see that person.." * "You could just ask Jeeves to do these.." * "This much is normal." References Category:Mage Type Category:Characters Category:Rank SS __FORCETOC__